


On the Hood

by DelinquentDesire97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelinquentDesire97/pseuds/DelinquentDesire97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impala's tire burst on a cross-state drive, angering Dean to no end and unwillingly not to mention unknowingly in the pinnacle of his rage a few of his more dirty prayers slip out. Let's just say Castiel isn't totally against those ideas, and becomes quite dominating to Deans enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot but I will make it into a two shot or a series of smutty one-shots if the demand is high enough in the comments. After all I aim to please! :) Don't get me wrong I wasn't annoyed with all the fluffy stuff but the realization of how much of it that had been written lately just made me want to do something a bit more rough.

Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt wiping the insignificant specks of dust from the black body paint that he and the impala were proud of. It was that time of day that made him feel uneasy neither safe nor secure. It was first light, the sky filled with the remnants of stars and the encroaching sunshine. He dabbed his forehead, he could feel the humidity rise with every passing minute. He hit the road.

He ran through cassette after cassette even after fighting with Sam, he was adamant in his refusal to get _what were those things called iPods_? Stupid fucking name anyway. Metallica blasted through the car, until Steppenwolf came on. He loved it, the classic riffs shredded on the guitar, the vocals, the iconic lyrics they got him psyched! No matter what fucking monsters he was put up against, he could always rely on his music to bring him out of his perpetual anger.

The car jarred with a loud bang, looking out of his side mirror “Come on! Fucking bastard!” His beloved impala immovable due to a burst tyre. He kicked the wheel out of frustration “Goddamnit” hobbling away in almost crippling pain. It was silent, eerily so. The state of stillness broken by the dull whoosh of wings.

“What the fuck do you want Cas?” Dean’s voice laced with rage not target towards his innocent friend.

“You’re starting to pray to me again?” his voice monotone.

“What? No I’m not!”

“I don’t understand, you called me. So I’m here.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Who’s Sherlock? I’m Castiel.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he ran his hand over his face contemplating his reply, “its fine Cas you can go.”

“No let me help!” He pleaded, wanting to be useful. He walked over to the car inspecting everything before sitting down on the hood.

“I thought you were gonna help,” Dean sat next to him.

“What’s wrong Dean? ” his hand slowly resting on the Hunters, he learnt that this was a sign of comfort for humanity.

Dean looked at the hand that lay on top of his, swallowing slowly and loudly “Nothing.” The following sense of dull anxiety crept over his skin, “Cas I thought I told you boundaries!”

“What?” Cas tried to act dumbfounded but he hadn’t got to grasp with feigning innocence.

“Don’t read my mind.” His voice abrupt and frighteningly clear.

“And why not?” he leaned in the warmth of his breath gliding over skin. Dean shivered not at the close proximity but at the lust that crept through his veins, the rushing of blood away from his head causing the reins to loosen on his inhibitions.

“Cas you so-son of a bitch,” he cracked as his dick strained against, the now, tight fabric of his jeans.

Cas grabbed him by the collar, pulling Dean’s t-shirt over his head. With his arms stretched upwards the muscles of his abdomens and his back rippled with yearning. The angel was in charge. He flipped over the hunter so his stomach was resting against the hood of the impala. With lightning quick reflexes his trench coat was flung on the asphalt, he loosened his tie and pulled down Dean’s pants. His ass stuck in the air, two firm cheeks of white milky heaven. He was rough, undoing his zip and the button of his pants, he commanded the taller man “Suck,” shoving his fingers into his face.

Dean started to lift himself up until his face was forced towards the metal of his car, Cas lowered the tone of his voice his hand wrapped around the others neck. It held weight, power, hoarseness so rough and gravelly it sent sparks to Dean’s already leaking cock. “Did I say get up? No. I said suck.”

Dean wasn’t usually so submissive but he knew who was going to fuck him and what he was capable of, he took two of the fingers into his mouth and thoroughly lathered them, swirling his tongue around each digit. Cas became faster, pulling his boxers down to his ankles. He retracted his fingers and pushed them slowly into the inviting pucker before him. After every pump, he spread his legs wider, he wanted more, he needed more, he rubbed his dick against the car begging for there to be enough friction.

Cas was relentless, three pumps and that was it. He forced his head in, the surprising intrusion, pulling a breathy moan from his prey. He pushed in, deep as the balls slapped against skin. He restricted Dean gabbing his wrists and just pounding rhythmically and hard. They were panting “Oh you’re such a needy bottom aren’t you Dean?”

“...” he couldn’t speak the sheer force of Cas cock slamming into him rendered him speechless.

“I said you’re a needy bottom aren’t you Dean?” his voice taking on the gruffness of before.

“Yes sir. You are soooo-oo big.” Cas gripped harder, pushing a few more times and then pulling out with a hollow pop.  “No please.” Dean begged the emptiness causing his ass to buck into the air. He was flipped over his back fully supported and his legs wide and flailing in the morning sun. The angel gripped his ankles like a vice pushing them back, his ass viewed to the world and his dominator. He pushed in again, the tightness of a virgin ever present; he could tell both of them were close.

“Oh fuck Dean; I’m going to make you pray when you want to cum!” His shirt was now nearly unbuttoned, the tie lopsided as it swayed in the breeze. He became harder, harsher. His abs constricting and relaxing as his hips worked like pistons, it was long and fully seated in Dean, the hunter wouldn’t tell anyone but he liked doing this a rough unexpected fuck especially when it involved a big one. The more inches the better he wanted to feel helpless, exhausted, controlled and Cas didn’t come short, he was 11 inches of a sex god.

“Cas, please let me come! I can-can’t” he hadn’t even touched his cock it just bounced and smacked against his stomach, but with every thrust against that glorious spot he lost his restraint.

“Cum for me Dean.” He did as he was told, his toes curling, his face contorted into sheer pleasure. He clamped down on the dick inside him and shot load after load onto his abs. He was sticky and tired; he lay there waiting for him to share his bliss. He didn’t have to wait too long. Cas came hard, shuddering after he finally collapsed in a pile of sweat and spunk. He pulled out. Pulling up his pants from around his ankles.

In his euphoric haze, Dean forced out one question from his slightly parched lips “Where’s the condom?”

Cas smirked “There wasn’t one.”

Dean looked down at himself, dawn of slow realisation spreading across his face. No wonder he felt full.

~xXx~

He walked out the shower from his temporary motel room and sat down on his bed. He winced. “Fuck Cas, it still hurts.”

It was that whoosh again “You called,” he looked up at the man sitting on the adjacent bed, his eyes widening in a mix of fear and insatiable want. With a gag ball in one hand and the leather crotch less pants pressed tightly to his skin, his deep voice returned “Ready for another.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me some questions or see more of what I'm into follow me on karacters-and-kinks.tumblr.com


End file.
